goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Comedy World: Fun Fair Frolic
Fun Fair Frolic '''is an episode of Comedy World. New characters are introduced to the gang in this episode. For example, Shrek, the Space Goofs gang, etc. Plot Our heroes decide to go on a trip to the carnival. They ride amusing rides, watch shows, etc. At 10 PM, closing time, they get locked in and get stuck with an evil clown called I.M. Funny (pun of "I am funny"), along with his cronies, Anita Sense-O Humor (pun of "I need a sense of humor"), Hilary Es (pun of "Hilarious"), etc. To escape, they must participate in a show with him. Transcript opens with our heroes waiting in a carnival line '''PC Guy: '''Ah, "Joe's Carnival". I remember the last time we've been here. '''Eric: '''Uhhhhhhhhh....... I don't. clip from the episode, "The Ride" plays. It shows the duo riding Lakeside City's most dangerous ride: Final Destination. The flashback ends heroes go up to the ticket booth '''Bodyguard Alan: I see you don't have a parent or guardian. Show me your identity card. PC Guy: '''an Australian accent by speaking in the Alan voice Mate, to Opal and Ernest Otter we already have adults with us. '''Ernest: '''Why of course we're adults. Opal and I first met when we were both only 9 years old back in 1989. '''PC Guy: Brian voice Let me get this straight. You raised PB&J at age 18? Ernest: Cartoon logic...Nevermind, our universe is on a floating timeline! We had PB&J in the 2000's to the 2010's, which was when they were born and the period this special was made! crack is heard from offscreen Fix-it Felix: I can fix this wall! PC Guy: I thought I could break the fourth wall, Mr. Otter...Anyway, I'll give the tickets. Guy gives Bodyguard Alan tickets PC Guy: '''Anyway, we have... I don't know... a hundred people with us?! '''Bodyguard Alan: Holy mackerel! That's gonna be a ton of hard work for admission. Nevertheless, you may enter. enters the carnival Sophie the Otter: "All the sights, smells, and sounds are drawing attention to me. The ferris wheel, the pirate ship, the Paratroopers, the funhouse, a circus, calliope music, laughter from children, cotton candy, popcorn, funnel cake, candy apples, crackerjack, elephant rides, face painting...Boy, must I go on?" Rocko: 'That sounds like something out of a chapter book, Sophie. '''Eric: '''PC Guy! Let's go on the bumper cars! '''PC Guy: 'sighs No. 'Eric: '''Why? '''PC Guy: '''It's a kiddy ride, and you know I'm 13. '''Eric: '''HEY, EVERYONE! PC GUY'S REAL NAME IS E- '''PC Guy: '''Okay, I'll ride with you! two step into the bumper cars PC Guy, Peanut, and Leopold Slikk begin driving '''PC Guy: '''Eric, you wanna hear a song I wrote the other day during social studies? '''Eric: '''Yeah. '''PC Guy: 'throat I'm not a tool, I'm not a fool, because I hate school. I'd rather drown in a drool of pool while my teacher is teaching me boring stuff. But I'm just trying to eat cheese puffs! 'Eric: '''That was... '''PC Guy: '''Yeah? '''Eric: '''Awesome! bumps into Peanut Otter '''Eric: 'a car horn BEEP! BEEP! 'Peanut Otter: '"Please! I'm doing my personal Sunday Drive! What was that all about, Eric?" 'Eric: '"Nothing! This is 'Bumper' Cars. OK? You just gotta bump." 'Leopold Slikk: ' "Whoo Hoo! Woo! This is epic!" to Jelly, Sophie, and Oggy at a circus tent 'Jelly: '''Wow! These elephants are outstanding! '''Sophie: '''You got that right! '''Oggy: '''I agree. '''Jelly: '''Did you just talk? '''Oggy: '''Yep. For the past 17 years--- '''Jelly: '''That's when our show was made! 1998! '''Oggy: '''For the past 17 years, I have been mute. '''Sophie: '''OK, but look! Some child stars are up ahead! '''Ringo Masta the Ringmaster: '''Ladies and Gents, please be introduced, to a gang of six fourth graders, well, later fifth, who trained hard for their goofy ego, the Recess Gang as the Class Clowns! Detweiler (Top Jokester), Vince LaSalle (The VinTriloquist), Spinelli (The Muscle-Woman), Gretchen Grundler (Gretchen Funlearn), Mikey Blumberg (Professor Poet), and Gus Griswald (Hilarious Military-ous) walk in as the Class Clowns while the audience applauds '''Jelly: '''Go, Class Clowns! '''TJ: ' (squeezes a bicycle horn) Hello, everybody! We're the Class Clowns! I'm TJ Detweiler, AKA Top Jokester, the leader who can crack you up like an egg. We know that some may be so corny that they need to be picked on a field! chuckles zoom out of the tent as the camera pans to Eric and PC Guy getting off of the bumper cars 'PC Guy: '''What's next? '''Eric: '''Let's go on that ride: The Screamer. holds PC Guy's hands so he is unable to escape, and they hop on. The ride begins and they go up a huge lift hill '''PC Guy: '''Eric, before we die, we gotta share one of our secrets. '''Eric: 'gulps Here it goes. I'm the one that made out Kayla behind the lockers. '''PC Guy: '''I'm the one that got tickets for a G-rated film just to sneak into an R-rated movie. '''Eric: '''Dallas dared me to eat an earthworm before... and... I did. '''PC Guy: '''He dared me to trespass into a watermelon patch before! '''Eric: '''I ate a can of spaghetti sauce that expired seven years ago just the other day. '''PC Guy: '''Uh oh. go down the lift hill '''Eric and PC Guy: '''AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! grabs a paper bag and vomits to Gorgious Klatoo at a high striker '''Gorgious: (hits a big "Hit Here!" button with a mallet, but the meter only reaches halfway up) UGH! What a cheap game! I'm gonna snatch some corn dogs! to a vendor and eats a giant corn dog without paying for it 'Clerk: '''Hey! '''Gorgious: 'off What's wrong, bub? '''Clerk: '''You didn't pay for that! HEY! DON'T RUN AWAY! I'm calling the authorities! Category:Comedy World (TV series) Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:KingKool720's stuff